Escaping Fate
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: I'm not good at summary's but this is about a girl who decides that she'll save everyone even if it kills her in the process. But that isn't to say she doesn't have a few tricks up her sleeve I hope you'll read along and delve into Ella's story.


Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf that credit goes to Jeff Davis, what a wonderful person he is. I do however own Ella.

I don't know about the pairings I was thinking about Ella and a bit of Derek or maybe even Isaac who knows.

Chapter One: Running

Running. Keep running I pushed through my mind as I was in a forest running when I collided into someone a girl with blond hair she snarled at me as her eyes flashed a different colour a gold colour as I saw her look at her friend I couldn't see his face in the darkness very well.

"Run! Get out of here before they find you!" I hissed as they looked at me as I heard the laughter coming closer putting myself in front of the two I got defensive as I reached for my knife in my jeans pocket, the twins stepped forward into some of the light smirking while looking at me. One stepped forward as I moved swinging my knife around getting ready to fight, I managed to slice into the werewolf's arm as he threw me to his brother.

"Not such a smart move little girl, now be good and go to sleep." I heard growling as the other two looked at me now as something hit me into the back of the head and I sagged forward in the arms of the other twin as he laughed.

Three hours later…

"Is she okay?" I partially heard a female voice ask as I felt a hand touched the sore part on the back of my head groaning the hand quickly retracted my hand replaced the touch as everything started to become less fuzzy when I opened my eyes.

"When someone tells you to run you should listen to them, dammit stupid twin you didn't have to hit so hard!" I half yelled as my hand appeared in front of my eyes with blood wiping it on the black t-shirt, looking around the room I noticed the bank vault again where I had been spending my time for a while before I got out.

"You know they can probably hear you and we were kind of thinking that a human like yourself against two Alphas wasn't going to stand much of a chance and we were going to get captured anyway." I rolled my eyes about them hearing me I didn't exact really care about that I mean I had said worse things to them than that during the time I was here.

"You should have just left me at least I would have bought you a little of time to let out a howl or something to show were you where, those two have heard me call them worse while I was in here I don't think they very much care." Shrugging I leaned against the bank vault wall as I slid down the wall I had walked away from the two as the door opened to reveal the twins rolling my eyes they stepped partially in the doorway.

"Oh we care we just aren't allowed to kill you yet, how's your head kid?" I flipped the bird to the cocky twin as I heard half quieted giggles namely from the other twin and the other two occupants in the room, the cocky twin went to step forward a bit annoyed.

"I'd watch it, you're in a room with two werewolves we could just set them on you." Cocky twin stepped forward lifting me off the ground as I brought my knee up catching him off guard and kneed him in the groin and brought his head down onto my thigh. That wasn't such a smart idea but I didn't like a person touching me everyone in the room looked at me then in amazement that I wasn't so scared of them and by what I had done.

"I thought you knew not to touch me." I put as much venom into my voice as I could, the next thing I knew I was having trouble breathing as I was up against a wall hand applying pressure around my throat.

"I'm an Alpha and you're a human you've got guts I'll give you that but the next time you hurt me I don't care if I have orders not to touch you I'll kill you myself little kid." He pushed me into the wall with a little more pressure as he let go, I fell slowly to the ground trying to breathe in through a lightly damage windpipe that was going to bruise for sure tomorrow. He smirked as I watched his brother looking at me in a look of surprise then left the room as my breathing returned to normal.

"That was stupid you know it." Looking to blondie I smirked doing stupid shit was my in my nature I don't think I've never put myself in danger to stop someone else from getting hurt.

"I do stupid shit daily so what's your names or should I refer to you as Tweedledum and Tweedledee? No wait that's what I call the twins among other things." I heard a faraway growl and smirked I loved pissing him off especially when it was so easy.

"I'm Erica this is Boyd what do they call you?" They were pretty cool names I smiled at them as the Erica looked at me questionly as to why I was smiling.

"Apparently Tweedledum likes to call me little kid but I go by Ella, although he knows that and still calls me little kid so he shall be forever known as Tweedledum." He let out another growl closer this time I never lost the smirk off my face as the other two were giving me looks asking if I wanted to be killed.

"He's going to kill you, you know that right we can feel his anger and he is about to reach breaking point." Shrugging I laid myself down on the cold bank floor when the door to it opened again revealing the twins and a blind man stepped into the room I wondered where the other two were probably shacking up together I hid the half giggle behind my hand knowing full well they had all heard it damn werewolf super hearing.

"Ah Ella so nice of you to be back with us I trust the boys weren't too rough with you." This time I coughed away the laughter as I saw Tweedledum glare at me, "what do you want with these two I mean me fair enough I know why you made them take me back but these two aren't exactly Derek or Scott no offensive." I said it knowing full well I sounded like a bitch.

"Oh don't worry Ella these two are all part of the plan you getting caught up with them was just icing on the cake now we have you back. Now you two I want to know where Derek and Scott are if you tell me now we might let you leave alive if not well you won't live for the next full month." My hand smashed into the wall knowing full well that was going to hurt but I didn't like it when he mentioned the killing part, the twins who were looking at Erica and Boyd smirking looked my way as I had my full blown murderous glare on losing all traces of the smirk I didn't notice the small crack on the wall where my hand was.

"Ella if you don't stay silent I will let Tweedle dum as you like to call him to hurt you till you shut up!" His voice roared I wanted to back down I knew if I backed down I wouldn't be hurt but I was done watching people be hurt and I wasn't going to let these two people I had just met be hurt.

"We won't tell you anything about them." I looked to Erica as her eyes flashed gold looking at the other three her voice was shaky but I could feel her need to protect the pact strong in her voice as she didn't back down from the others I moved my hand down to my stomach as I sat up.

"I respect your loyalty to your pack but it will kill you in the end, I'll give you three days that will be the next full moon if I don't hear from either of you two by then well we'll see who survives. Ella you might want to hope the needs you feel to protect these two doesn't get you killed because you never know how werewolves are during a full moon." He left the room as the cocky twin looked at me one final time smiling I looked away as my hair fell away from my shoulder and I momentarily cursed myself when I turned back to the twins as they were both looking in surprise I made my hair cover my shoulder again as they left the room.

"Why is he so nice to you?" I heard Erica ask sighing slightly I half looked in their direction as tears threatened to spill, no matter how strong I tried to be I was still half weak when I felt the hope of protecting them leave my body.

"He was "friends" with my mother." I looked away from them both into the corner of the room as I said friends I didn't want to think about the possibility of dying right now in three days Deucalion didn't seem to want to keep me alive for much longer no matter what he promised my mother.

What do you guys think? Do you like this story I know my last one needs a bit of sprucing up a bit right now and what do you know my operation was successful that's good. At least I'll have time to fix up this story a bit while I'm on bed rest for a little while...

Leave me a review or favourite/follow the story I'll try and update sometime this week. Bye for now but not forever.


End file.
